A New Evil
by Scizor
Summary: A mysterious figure has begun plans its plans for conquest and only EvilhareGirl, with the help of her Evil Hare Midnight and the searchers, can stop it. But this new tyrant is a figure from EvilHaregirl's past, one she never suspected. Chapter 10 is up.
1. A New Evil

A New Evil

By: Scizor

EvilHareGirl, along with the searchers, are traveling in search of a nameless threat that has been whispered about by travelers, but no one will talk about.

They spot smoke in the distance.

What's that chi, asks Mocchi? 

Don't know, let's go find out, said Genki.

The searchers run towards the smoke and find A village in flames.

In the center of the village were A group of Dragons spewing fire at the buildings and villagers. Hengers were going through the flames and looting the houses. 

What's going on, EHG said in shock? 

3 Hengers rush them and the searchers notice something on there chests. It was A crest, but not like A baddie crest. This one was of A dragon head.

The Hengers begin to fire there flame attacks at them. 

Torpedo, yells Tiger as he fires A torpedo attack at them.

The Henger fall and turn into lost disk.

A Naga, who seemed to be the leader of the group of monsters, noticed the goodies.

The searchers, he yelped, all units fall back.

The monsters beat A retreat.

The searchers begin to look for suvivors.

They split up and EvilHareGirl and her Evil Hare find A human, barely alive. 

Oh dear, shadow cries.

Uh, the man moans, who are you?

A friend, EHG says.

Uh, the Dragoons....came and....stole the....mystery disk, he groaned. 

There....hiding....at....Kairus, he managed to get out before he died.

I'd better tell the others, she said.

EvilHareGirl and Night run looking for the searchers. Neither of them saw the Naga that was leading the monsters earlier watching from A alley. The monster slithered over to A Houndsaurian (Zuum/Tiger) hiding in the shadows.

Inform the Kairus base that the searchers are on the way, it said.

The Houndsaurian nodded and ran towards the base.

The Naga looked the way EvilHareGirl and Shadow ran and smirked.

The master will be pleased, it hissed.

(**)

The searchers finally met up in the town square.

Did anyone find anything, asked Genki? 

Yeah, the baddies have gone to Kairus, EHG reported.

What are they doing at Kairus, all thats there is A few wild monsters and A dead volcano, said Genki?

No idea, she said.

Well, there's only one way to find out, said Tiger.

Yeah, go to Kairus, said Genki.

(ELSEWHERE)

The searchers have been spotted near our Kairus base, says A Houndsaurian.

A figure covered in shadows listened to the Houndsaurians report.

Alright, send more troops to our base there and have the sector commander prepare for them, it said.

Yes sir, the Houndsaurian said, bowing before he ran out.

The figure chuckled.

Let the games begin. 

*****Starts laughing insanely*.

 (**)

MMMMMWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA.

I'm so evil. Read my story and bow to me. This was originally A AIM story with EHG, but I'm modifying it. If you don't like it, tough. Also, Night is EHG's Evil Hare. Seeya.


	2. The Plot Thickins

A New Evil

Part 2: The Plot Thickens

By: Scizor

The searchers were walking slowly up a long mountain path. EvilHareGirl was in front next to Genki, with Midnight right next to her. The rest of the crew walked behind them.

"Are we there yet", Suezo called from the rear.

EHG looked back and glared at him.

"No", she said.

Suddenly they found a massive boulder blocking their path.

"How are we suppose to move THIS thing", EHG said in astonishment?

Golem walked up and picked up the boulder.

"Oh, like that", EHG said sheepishly.

Golem threw the boulder aside and the team moved on. However, none of them noticed the small blinking pressure switch where the boulder was.

(**)

A figure sat in shadows, watching the searchers travel slowly up the trail.

"Time to make my entrance", he said.

He turned and walked out.

(**)

The searchers slowly made there way up the trail when they spotted someone standing in the road. A long, dust brown cloak with the hood pulled up obscured their features.

"You shouldn't have come here", the figure said. "You should have minded your own business. Now I'll have to deal with you".

Midnight froze while the rest of the monsters prepared for an attack.

"Daddy", Midnight said in shock.

The figure threw back the hood of his cloak and revealed a teens face. Messy brown hair covered his head and a set of shooting style glasses covered his eye.

"Scizor", EHG gasped in shock.

Scizor grinned.

"Surprised", he said.

"Wh…why are you doing this", she gasped. "You were always so kind. 

"This world needs guidance, guidance that I will provide", he said.

"But why burn that village", she cried?

"What difference does it make", he said? "Those people were going to die sooner or later. I just speed it up".

"Why you", Genki growled in anger.

"But, I can't allow you to interfere, prepare to meet the grim reaper", he said.

He took a fighting pose and prepared for combat.

Genki was the first to strike. He rushed forward and launched a kick at Scizor's chest. He spun out of the way and punched Genki in the stomach, throwing him backwards and knocking the breath out of him.

Tiger fired a torpedo attack at him, knocking him back a few steps but received a kick in the side of the head in return.

Suezo and Hare both landed hits in his chest, knocking him backwards.

"Looks like I better kick it up a notch", he said.

He began to glow a green color.

"Haste", he called, throwing a hand palm out in front of him.

He suddenly began to move faster.

"I'll kick your ass in super speed", he said.

He jumped at the two and let lose a flurry of punches, knocking them soaring. EvilHareGirl got more then a little peeved.

"How dare you hit Hare", she roared, pulling a mallet out of nowhere and rushing him.

Scizor pulled a sword and charged at her.

Suddenly a bolt of lighting struck between the two.

EvilHareGirl stopped, but Scizor just kept going, slicing right at her head.

Suddenly a second blade appeared, blocking the first. A massive Durahan monster stood there. It's armor seemed to be made of diamond. A set of angel like wings sprouted from its back.

"Alexander", Scizor said in shock.

"You will not harm them Scizor", the Durahan monster said in an angelic voice.

Scizor jumped back.

"I'll deal with you later", he growled then he teleported away.

The Durahan slid the sword back into its sheath and turned to EvilHareGirl.

"Are you alright", he asked?


	3. Alexander, The Holy Swordsman

A New Evil

Part 3: The Holy Swordsman, Alexander

The group sat around a fire in a cave. Alexander stood by the entrance, watching for baddies.

"Who was that guy", Genki asked?

EvilHareGirl sighed.

"His name is Scizor", she said. "He's a fanfiction writer from my world".

EHG looked over at Midnight.

"He was the one that gave me Midnight", she said sadly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it", Genki said. "HE gave you Midnight. But he's not from this world and I'll bet he's never been here before now".

"He was a inventor", she said. "He was always building new machines for his stories".

She sighed.

"I just hope that he didn't bring HIS monsters here", she said.

"His monsters", Holly asked?

EHG nodded.

"Some of the most powerful baddies ever", she said. "Naga, Durahan, Joker, Kamui, A Terror Hound, A Zan, Garuda, and the most powerful of all…Moo".

The searchers gasped.

Moo… as in the baddie Moo… as in the ancient Moo that the destroyed the ancients, said Suezo. That Moo?

EHG nodded.

"Oh great, just what we need", Suezo said. "Moo back again".

"Oh it gets worse", said Alexander.

Alexander walked over to the fire and sat cross-legged by it.

"Scizor also controls the monster production facilities of the ancients", Alexander said. "So far he's only been able to create A few common monster like dinos, jells, and plants. But he's production facilities are getting better everyday. Soon he'll be able to create Dragons, Durahans, and Metalner. We have to find them and destroy them or he'll create a army very quickly".

"A villager at a village he destroyed nearby mentioned that they stole mystery disks", said EvilHareGirl. "If he can make them, why steal mystery disks"?

"Many of the genetic records were destroyed, he probably needs genetic data from those disks to create more monsters", said Alexander.

Midnight was shaking now.

That can't be him, she said. He would never do anything like that. HE WOULDN'T.

"I wish that were true, but it's not", Alexander said sadly. "It's said that infinite power corrupts infinitely. A fanfiction writer here has that sort of power. They just have to discover it. Scizor proved that. When he discovered what he could do, he originally wanted to help people. But eventually he wanted to control them. That's why he is what he is now. A madman who thirsts for power".

Midnight shook her head and tears began to appear in her eyes. EHG put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do we do now", she said softly?

Alexander's head shot up.

"You would challenge him", he said?

She nodded.

"He can't be allowed to continue his insanity any longer", she said. "He must be stopped".

Alexander nodded.

"And the rest of you", he said?

The searchers looked at each other and nodded.

"Looks like were in too", said Genki.

"We can't just sit by and let Scizor take over", said Holly.

"Who can you think of beating Scizor or Moo without my strength", said Tiger.

"Or my brilliant ideas", said Hare.

"Golem will fight to", said Golem.

Suezo looked at everyone like they were crazy.

"Well, I guess I'm in to", Suezo said sadly.

Alexander nodded solemnly.

"You are all brave", he said. "I shall help as well".

Genki stood up and clenched a fist.

"Yeah, look out Scizor", he said. "We're not going to let you control this world".

Midnight just stared at the ground.

(**)

Well, guess this won't be a humor story. But things are heating up. We've got a new Moo, along with the old one, who can produce monsters AND is an old friend of EvilHareGirl. But the searchers have a new ally in the form of Alexander. Or is he? Tune in and find out in the next chapter, First Strike.


	4. First Strike

A New Evil

Part 4: First Strike

By: Scizor

The searchers got up from where they slept, as usual awoken by Genki. Alexander went to the cave entrance and surveyed the land.

"It look clear for now", said Alexander.

Holly got to work on breakfast while EvilHareGirl walked up to Alexander.

"How do you know so much about Scizor's operation", she asked?

Alexander glanced at her.

"Because I was one of his baddies at one time", he said. "I was created using a combination of A Battle Rocks (Golem/Durahan) and A Plated Arrow (Arrow Head/Durahan). Somehow, he got me. I was a mutation that was so low in odds that I would be created it was almost none existent. But, he got me. He raised me in the art of war, to become one of his generals. But my type of monster is said to be the armor of archangels, the warriors of heaven. When he ordered me to lead a squadron of his baddies in razing a village, I couldn't do it. I was forced to kill the baddies and flee. He's sent many hunting squadrons of baddies after me, to bring me back or kill me. And the rest is history".

"But why did you risk yourself to stop him from killing me", asked EHG?

"I remember him telling me about you, before he lost his mind", he said. "He told me if he ever died, to find you and protect you, at all costs. I consider him dead now, and I'll follow his last request".

EHG smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

"Hey guys", called Genki. "Breakfast".

EHG walked back over to the group. After A few seconds, Alexander followed.

(**)

A group of large blood red eyes watched the cave from a deep group of trees. Suddenly the eyes turned away and disappeared.

(**)

Hare's ears perked up.

"What", asked Alexander?

"I thought I heard something", he said.

"I didn't hear anything", said Midnight.

"Must have been my imagination", Hare said.

Alexander got up from where he sat eating.

"I got a bad felling about this", he said, pulling his sword.

He suddenly stabbed his sword into one of the shadows of the cave. A loud crunch and a metallic screech followed. A Black Henger (Henger/Monol) with the dragon emblem the monsters that had attacked the village wore fell out and turned into a mystery disk.

"Skeleton's squad", Alexander said.

He ran for the entrance while the others followed. Outside, a large group of Henger type monsters stood there, one of which was a rare Skeleton (Henger/???).

"Well well, if it isn't the traitor", called out the Skeleton.

"Nice to see you too Skeleton", Alexander said.

"I see your traveling with the masters new enemies", Skeleton said. "How fitting that the one you trained with shall be the one to wipe out you and your friends".

Alexander held his sword in front of him.

"I don't think so", he said menacingly.

"Oh come now, first rules of engagement, when seriously outnumbered and outgunned, run, that's the first rule of war", Skeleton said mockingly.

"Yes, and another is don't underestimate your opponent", Alexander said.

"Very well Alexander, then we fight", Skeleton said.

Skeleton pointed one arm at the group.

"ATTACK", he yelled.

The Henger monsters charged.

Alexander lunged at the group, followed by the rest of the searchers.

Alexander stabbed his sword into the mechanical eye of A Gaia (Henger/Golem) then ripped it out and sliced the arm of A nearby Henger off.

Tiger fired one of his Torpedo attacks, catching A Omega (Henger/Zuum) in the chest and causing it to explode from a power overload, taking another Omega and A Black Henger with it.

Golem lashed out and crushed A Garlant (Henger/Dragon) under his hand.

Hare and Midnight both launched Dragon Kick attacks at a small pack of Automaton (Henger/Mock), turning them into mystery disks.

Genki launched a kick into the mechanical eye of a Heuy (Henger/Metalner), shattering it and causing the monster to trip up an End Bringer (Henger/Joker) that had tried to get at Holly.

Skeleton jumped at Alexander, trying to crush him with a Hammer Blow. Alexander jumped out of the way and grabbed Skeleton by the head and jumped up high, carrying him with him.

"Say goodnight Skeleton", he yelled before throwing him straight down at the ground and then throwing his sword, which pierced Skeleton right through his mechanical eye and came out the back of his head.

A few minutes later the battle was over. All of Skeleton's forces had either been destroyed or fled.

Alexander pulled his sword from Skeleton's mystery disk.

"Let's go, before those survivors call for reinforcements", Alexander said.

"But where do we go", asked Holly?

"There's a well defended village nearby, they now me there, we can hide there and come up with a plan", Alexander said.

The searchers looked at each other and followed the strange Durahan monster.

(**)

Man, this is getting good. A real fight scene, a little background on my new character, and some real emotion. Next chapter well get even more background, a little humor, and maybe a new character. Oh, and Alexander is not a real Monster Rancher monster. He does not exist in the show or the game.


	5. New Hope

 A New Evil

Part 5: New Hope

By: Scizor

The searchers were walking along a massive plain.

"Where's this village at", asked Hare?

"Shouldn't be much farther", said Alexander.

Soon they stood at a massive gate surrounded by tall wooden walls.

"Who go's there", a voice yelled from the top of the wall?

"Alexander", Alexander replied.

"Alexander, that really you", the voice called down?

"Yeah, it's me, and I got friends, open up", Alexander said.

"Sorry, open up guys", the voice said.

The massive gate creaked open and Alexander walked in followed by the searchers.

"Welcome to New Hope", Alexander said, gesturing towards the massive city.

It was massive, with stores, homes, taverns, restaurants, inns, and even a massive mansion.

"Well, lets first go greet the governor and THEN we get some food", Alexander said.

They soon arrived at the huge mansion.

This is the governor's mansion, so show respect, Alexander said. "Him and me know each other from way back, so there shouldn't be any problems. Oh, and prepare for A shock".

He didn't elaborate anymore, just led them inside. Inside they found large groups of monsters around a large desk. Behind it was a Gali.

"Ah, Alexander", the Gali said. "So these are your friends? I didn't know you knew the searchers".

"You meet all sorts of people on the road Gali", Alexander said. "But seriously, you not going to cause any trouble because they handed your butt to you on a silver platter back then are you"?

"Wait a minute, Gali, as in Big Bad Four member Gali", said EvilHareGirl?

"Former member", Gali corrected.

"Like me", a voice said from near the door.

"And me", a growling voice said.

The searchers turned and saw two figures from the past standing there.

"Granity", said Genki in shock.

"Grey Wolf", Tiger said at the same time in equal shock.

"Hey kid", Granity said.

"Long time brother", said Grey Wolf.

"Okay, what's going on", yelled EHG? "Why are the Big Bad Four here"?

Alexander sighed.

"Don't suppose you got some chairs Gali", asked Alexander?

"Oh, sorry", Gali apologizes.

Looks at A couple Black Saurians standing nearby.

"WELL, GET THEM SOME CHAIRS", Gali roars at the Black Saurians.

Black Saurians run of and come back A few seconds later with some chairs.

Alexander grabs one and sits down. The others also grab seats.

"Well, where to start", said Alexander? "Well, New Hope was begun as a safe heaven for former baddies due to the prejudice they faced from others. Former baddies flocked here and appointed Gali as the governor. Grey Wolf showed up later and became head of the town guard. After him Granity came and became Gali's assistant. The place became known as a heaven for anyone that felt that others were wrongly treating them. It's still predominantly monster, but Grey Wolf and the town guard keep violence to a minimum. In New Hope you can be guaranteed equality with everyone".

"So everyone here is treated equal", asked Holly?

"Well, I doubt that everyone here is not prejudice, but we have laws here, laws enforced by the guard and myself, that make sure no one is discriminated because of there religion, race, breed, or most anything else", said Grey Wolf. "And were proud of it".

"Many strive to protect what you have on our world", said EvilHareGirl.

 "It's a cause worth fighting for", said Gali.

Alexander got up.

"It's getting late", said Alexander.

"Yes, it is", said Gali. "My how time flies".

"Seeya Gali, Granity, Grey Wolf", said Alexander.

Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

"Now we eat", asked Genki?

"Yes, now we eat", said Alexander.

He led the group down a long street to a large house on a massive field at the edge of the city. When they started to cross the field they heard barking.

"Oh no", said Alexander.

Suddenly he was tackled by A Hare Hound puppy, which started barking happily.

"Get off me Hype", said Alexander.

"Get off him Hype", yelled A young girl with light brown hair and wearing A outfit not unlike holly's that was running across the field.

Hype jumped of Alexander and whined.

"Oh, don't give me that", said the girl.

The girl turned to Alexander.

"Hello Uncle Alexander", the girl said happily.

"Hi Colt", Alexander said. "I see Hype's just as happy as ever".

Colt laughed happily.

"Yep", she said.

A Mint (Pixie/Tiger) flew up from the direction of the house.

"Master Alexander, it's good to see you're finally home", said the Mint. "Oh, and you have guest, how lovely".

"Hello Mint, I see you've taken good care of Colt", said Alexander.

Hype barked.

"AND Hype", said Alexander.

"Well, were just glad your home", said Mint.

Alexander picked up Colt, who laughed happily.

"Well, I'm back, at least for A while", Alexander said. "I don't suppose we could spare some rooms for my friends", he said, pointing at the others.

"Oh, I'm sure we could find A place for them to sleep", Mint said.

Alexander led the group back up towards the house, with Hype right behind barking happily.

(**)

Well, that was unexpected. The searchers arrive at a city almost completely populated by former baddies and run across Gali, Grey Wolf, and Granity. And what about Colt and Mint? Who are they and how do they know Alexander? Find out in the next chapter. Oh, and I know Colt is the character from MR2, but I thought that this would be A good way to find out more about her and her past. Colt is the 5 years younger then in MR2 and I may or may not make her a permanent character. We'll see. Please Read and Review. I'll accept any plot ideas.


	6. Eyes Of A Child

A New Evil

Part 6: Eyes Of A Child

By: Scizor

(Author's note: Colt is 12 in this, about Genki's age.)

Alexander was in the kitchen with Mint trying to fix enough food for everybody while Colt played host for the searchers.

"So Colt, you want to be a ranch assistant", said Hare?

Colt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to start training next year", she said. "Uncle Alexander says I'll make a great assistant".

"Um, how do you know Alexander", Genki asked?

Colt seemed to just get sad all of a sudden.

"Well, he's the one that's taken care of me for a long time", she said. "About 3 years know, when I was 9. My parents were great monster ranchers. But when the baddies came to our home…".

(FLASHBACK)

Colt, 3 years younger, was playing in a field under the watchful eye of a younger Mint.

"Colt", a voice called from a large barn.

"COMING", she yelled.

Colt ran to the barn and inside was a young woman with her hands behind her back. Dark brown hair was tied back in a ponytail behind her head. Next to the woman was a Striker (Naga/Tiger) and a Janne (Pixie/Durahan).

"Yes mommy", Colt asked?

"Your father told me to give this to you", she said.

She pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal a mystery disk.

"If your going to be a monster breeder, you need to know how to handle monsters", a voice said from near the door.

Colt turned and saw a tall man standing there. Raven black hair covered his head and eyes as green as the sea watched her.

"Now, that monsters yours to raise as you see fit", said the man. "You take good care of it".

Colt hugged the man.

"Thank you daddy", she said with tears of joy in her eyes.

The man smiled.

"Know go take Mint and go unlock it", he said. "We've got to stay here to finish some work, but we want to see your monster as soon as you get home".

"Okay", Colt says happily and runs off with Mint flying behind her.

(**)

"But when I got back with Mint and Hype, the monster from the mystery disk, the ranch was up in flames. I saw Alexander trying to protect my family, but…  they didn't make it. He took us from the ranch and brought us here. Since then he's been like family".

The others nodded sadly, all except EvilHareGirl, who got up and walked into the kitchen. Inside Alexander was making some chicken.

"Hey", he said when he saw her. "Hope you like Szechwan chicken. Very good, but spicy as hell".

"You lied to me", she said simply.

Alexander tipped his head to one side.

"About what", he asked?

"About everything", she said. "Scizor was only gone for 3 months, but you've been around for at least 3 YEARS".

"That was the truth", he said. "Time passes much faster here then in your world. One month there is almost 2 years here. Ask Genki, he'll tell you the same thing".

EvilHareGirl sighed.

"I was afraid of that", she said.

"What do you mean", he asked?

"I guess I didn't want to believe it", said EHG. "About Scizor going crazy. I didn't want to believe that man we saw in the canyon was actually him. But… how could he do it? How could he be so cruel"?

"I don't think I can answer that", said Alexander sadly. "I wish it weren't true, but it is".

"I guess", she said.

"Hey, cheer up", Alexander said. "I could always be worse".

"I'm traveling with Suezo", EHG said simply.

Alexander just paused for a second.

"Okay, maybe it can't", he said. "But at least you get to try my famous Szechwan chicken".

EvilHareGirl smiled and laughed.

"There, now was that so hard", he said happily.

"You seem more relaxed here then out on the road", said EvilHareGirl.

Alexander sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it just good to see Colt, Hype, and Mint again", he said.

"You really care for them", EvilHareGirl said.

Alexander nodded.

"Yes, I do", he said.

(THE NEXT DAY)

EvilHareGirl, along with the rest of the searchers, awoke to explosions and shots.

"What the", Genki yelled as he sat straight up.

They all ran outside and saw Alexander standing and looking down at the city.

"God have mercy on us all", he said.

Everyone looked down at the city and gasped.

(**)

MMMWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAA. Cliffhanger. I'm so evil. What's going to happen next? *Starts looking at script*****. Um, ah, here it is. It says…

SCIZOR.

Yes god.

YOU CANNOT TELL THEM.

But…

NO.

Oh.

NOW GO GET ME A CHEESE DANISH.

Yes god.

*****Runs out*.

*Scene switches to control booth, where Alexander is standing in front of a mike*.

*Alexander chuckles and runs out of the building*.


	7. Assault Of New Hope

A New Evil

Part 7: Assault Of New Hope

By: Scizor

The city was in flames. Monsters and humans alike were fighting not monsters, but humans and freakish beasts. Buildings were burned to the ground, flames were consuming the city, and woman and children alike were being ripped apart by the attackers.

"Dear god", Alexander said aloud.

He ran back into the house and came back a minute later with four short swords. He tossed them to Colt, Genki, Holly, and EvilHareGirl.

"Take these", he said. "If your attacked, us them. We won't be able to protect you at all times".

"But…", Holly began.

"Don't say you can't fight", Alexander said. "You're just going to have to learn. These things aren't normal monsters or humans. There mutations, genetic creations of Scizor's. There bloodthirsty killing machines, and they won't hold back. You're going to have to fight, and your going to have to probably kill some of them. But no matter what, don't hold back. They're aiming to kill, so should you".

Suddenly they were attacked. Three humans like monsters wearing battle helmets were leading 6 tiger-like beasts, except brown and without horns. Two carried long scythe like blades, while the third and leader carried a long rod.

"ATTACK", the leader yelled in a high-pitched roar.

The tiger-like monsters lunged at the monsters, while the other two humans went after the humans.

Alexander jumped at the nearest beast, slicing its hind leg, causing it to howl in pain. A slash at the head silenced it.

Colt brought her short sword up; blocking a slash at her head and knocking the creature back a few steps. She finished it off with a slice that opened the creature's chest wide open. It got off one high-pitched scream before dying.

Two more of the tiger beasts jumped at Hare, but Midnight kicked one in the head, knocking it into its companion. A torpedo attack from Tiger finished them off.

Alexander lunged at the leader. The creature tried to block with its staff, but Alexander sliced right through it, and it in the process.

Mint fired a Lighting attack at one of the tiger beasts, frying it.

Golem crushed the last two tiger beasts with his hand when they tried to flank Tiger and attack.

The last creature grabbed EvilHareGirl and held its blade to her throat. The others froze. It slowly began to back up, away from the searchers. Only Holly was behind him. She pulled the short sword she was given and sliced at the creature along its back. It howled in pain and let go of EvilHareGirl. She pulled her own short sword and stabbed the creature through the stomach. Its eyes widened in shock and it fell dead.

Holly began to shake. EvilHareGirl walked up and put an arm over her shoulder.

Suddenly clapping began to fill the air, along with light laughter.

Everyone turned and saw standing their Scizor, adorned in armor. A machine gun hung from a strap around his neck. Next to him were 3 men clothed in red uniforms carrying machine guns.

"Bravo, a marvelous performance", he said. "I was impressed with the humans fighting abilities. I didn't anticipate a worthy fight from them, especially Holly. That was quite unexpected".

Alexander pointed his sword at Scizor.

"Come now Alexander, you couldn't hurt me, I'm like a father to you", Scizor said.

"Care to try me", Alexander said.

"Another time", he said. "But I came to tell you that you won't be seeing me again. I've got what I came for; know it's on to the big prize. But don't worry, you won't miss me for long".

"What's a matter Scizor, scared to fight us", EvilHareGirl said.

"Hardly, but you may want to know that you have exactly…", he says while he glances at his watch, "3 minutes before my new Gravity Pulse Bomb hits and blows this place off the face of the map. But don't worry; I'll take good care of your home. Hell, I might make it my new summer retreat".

EvilHareGirl gasped in shock.

"Your going back to our world", she said.

"Bingo", he said. "But know I must go, I have so much to do. Die well EHG, see you in hell".

He and his guards' teleport away.

"He's going back to my world", EvilHareGirl said in shock and disbelief. "What is he thinking"?

"I don't think we have time to debate about this, follow me", Alexander said.

He led the group back to the governor's mansion. Inside monsters and humans alike were fighting for their lives against the hellish beasts that Scizor had unleashed. They found Gali, Grey Wolf, and Granity fighting off a massive durahan creature the size of a golem.

Alexander lunged, stabbing his sword through where the helmet and armor met, killing the beast instantly.

"Alexander, thank you", Gali said in relief.

"We need to use the device", Alexander said.

"But it hasn't been tested yet", Granity said.

"Now's as good a time as any", Alexander said. "Scizor has launched a missile strike, we have to use it".

Grey Wolf growled.

"Fine", he said. "Lets do it".

They ran to a panel on the wall and hit a secret switch. The panel rose up and the entire group ran through. They came out in a massive room. A massive frame stood there. Alexander ran to a nearby panel and began to enter a long strand of coordinates.

"Here goes nothing", he said before hitting the Enter button.

A blue portal appeared between the frames.

"Everybody, into the portal, KNOW", Alexander yelled.

(A few miles away)

A massive missile streaked towards the city at immense speed. Scizor watched from the bridge of his massive ship.

"Checkmate", he said softly.

The missile hits right in the center of the town and detonates. A massive dome of pure black seems to surround the city and begins to collapse inward. When it is finished, all that is left is a massive crater.

"Game Over, I win", Scizor says.

(**)

Wow. Scizor just wiped New Hope off the face of the planet and quite possibly the searchers with it. NAH. Anyways, what was Scizor after? What is the strange device that the searchers used? What is he planning to do back on our world? What happened to the searchers? Well, check the next chapter and find out. Oh, and what did you think of the fight scene? The monsters were actually Final Fantasy monsters. The tiger-like things were Fangs from FF9, the two human like with the blades were Vices from FF9, the one with the rod was a Magic Vice from FF9, the guys in red uniforms were Attack Squad members from FF7, and the Giant durahan thing was an Iron Giant from practically every FF game. Keep reading and please Review. Seeya.


	8. Home Again

A New Evil

Part 8: Home Again

By: Scizor

The searchers lay in a large room. The only light came from the monitor of the computer nearby. A screen saver of scenes from space played along the screen. Nearby a tall figure wrapped in shadows watched them.

"Thank god, it worked", the figure said in a low voice.

EvilHareGirl moaned.

The figure kneeled down next to her.

"Lie still Megan", the figure said.

"Oh, what happened", EvilHareGirl moaned?

"The effects of the Gateway Generator have not been fully tested, but you should be okay", the figure said.

"Who…are you", she asked?

"An old friend", the figure said hesitantly.

The rest of the searchers stirred. The figure quickly backed up.

"What happened", Genki moaned?

"Alexander sent you all through the Gateway generator", the figure said. "Your at Scizor and EvilHareGirl's world".

Both Hare and Midnight tensed and Tiger growled. The figure reached over to a switch and flipped it. The room lighted up, revealing that the figure was none other then…

"SCIZOR", EvilHareGirl said in shock, reaching for the short sword Alexander had given her.

"Yes and no Megan", the teen said. "I am Scizor and at the same time his polar opposite. You may call me Curtis".

"What does that mean", Genki said angrily?

"Don't know, it's just my name", he said.

"He means what do you mean your Scizor and yet not", Holly said.

"The Scizor that you saw in the monster world is both me and, at the same time, not", the teen replied. "He is a doppelganger, a copy, a evil clone, whatever you want to call it, but he is not me".

"It's true", Alexander replied.

The searchers turned to him.

"What do you mean", EvilHareGirl asked?

"It's my fault", Curtis said softly. "You see, I bought a copy of Monster Battle 200X. When I ran it, it sent me to the monster world. But the stress of the travel caused my body to split in two and be sent to different worlds. The one you saw was the evil me. His goal is destruction and total control of all worlds. I am the good one. I was sent back to my own world and have been trying to stop him. Alexander was my own creation and, when it was possible, I sent Alexander to the monster world to slow Scizor down. But I was to late, Scizor's power was spreading to fast and Alexander didn't stand a chance against him. I ordered him to flee. He fled to New Hope and there, with my instructions, began construction of A Dimensional Gateway to bring him back. But then he received reports that you were in the monster world and I sent him to find you. But then Scizor attacked New Hope and you all were forced to flee".

"How did you even create Alexander and send him to the monster world", asked Genki?

"That was a challenge but let me show you", he said.

He went to the computer and opened a file. He quickly typed a password and suddenly a word document opened.

"This computer, using a special program, can track events in different worlds", the teen said. "I programmed it to track all of you, so I could provide help when I could. That's how I knew you were in the monster world. On how I sent Alexander to the monster world, I created a copy of the Dimensional Gateway on this computer. When the time came, I launched a program that I designed to send Alexander into the fusion process. Unfortunately I under estimated Scizor's power".

"But that doesn't explain all those mutated monsters and humans and how he gained such power", EvilHareGirl said.

"Scizor posses the power of a fan fiction writer, he can do whatever he wants", Curtis said sadly. "But so can you. You are the only one who can defeat Scizor".

"Why don't you fight him", EHG said angrily?

"Because, one cannot fight there own shadow", he said. "Scizor is my dark side. Only another can defeat him. Only YOU can defeat him".

"But…", EHG began.

"Look EHG, you CAN beat him", Curtis said. "You just have to believe you can".

EvilHareGirl sighed.

"I guess", she said.

"Look, I'll be able to provide back up, but that's all", he said. "But it'll take some time for Scizor to complete his plans. We have to wait. Come, we eat".

Curtis led them up a flight of stairs to a large kitchen. He began to dig through the fridge. He grabbed a Tupperware container, opened it a little and sniffed. His eyes rolled up into his head and he started gagging.

"Oh man, this must have been in here since the Gulf War, my lord", he said through fits of gagging.

EvilHareGirl giggled.

"Cloud, Tifa, come here", he called out.

Two Siberian Huskies, one male, one female, ran into the room. Scizor sat the Tupperware container on the floor.

"Eat up", he said.

He turned to the group.

"I think take out would be safer", he said.

He grabbed the phone and quickly typed in Dominos phone number.

Yes, I'd like to order a large hamburger, a large cheese, a large sausage, and a large pepperoni, he said.

He turned towards the group.

"You guys want anything", he said?

EHG laughed.

"No, that's it…. Yes 69 Park Forest… yes, and if it's over 30 minutes its free right… good, bye", he said.

Well, lets eat and then we plan, he said.

He plopped down on a couch and turned on a big screen TV, switching to a James Bond movie.

(**)

Well, what do you think? Don't worry; the action will be here soon, just be patient.


	9. Preperations

A New Evil

Part 9: Preparations

By: Scizor

Curtis sat, munching on one of the last slices of hamburger pizza, watching Tiger and Hare fight over the remains of the pepperoni pizza. He chuckled at them. EvilHareGirl sat next to him, rooting Hare on.

"Still an obsessive Hare fan, aye EHG", he said.

"Of course", she said before rooting Hare on again.

While the two monsters were fighting, Suezo snuck up and grabbed the last slice. When Hare and Tiger noticed this, they began to beat on Suezo. Curtis started howling with laughter.

"The trick is to know when to walk away and know when to run Suezo", he said over the sound of the three fighting.

He turned back to EvilHareGirl.

"Well, I'm stuffed", he said happily.

"I should think so", she said.

"Okay you guys, stop fighting", he called out to the three monsters. "NOW", he roared.

The three instantly stopped.

"Good, know everyone follow me", he said.

He led the entire group back downstairs and into a locked room. Inside were all sorts of weapons, from swords and daggers to machine guns and even an anti-tank rifle.

"Know, lets get some equipment", he said.

He turned towards Holly.

"You'd probably be best with a light weapon", he said.

He grabbed a dagger of a nearby shelf and tossed it to her.

"That should do", he said.

He then turned to Genki.

"Since you seem to be pretty good with the short sword, I'll give you a regular sword", he said.

He grabbed a sword with a specially carved handle and handed it to him.

Next he turned to Colt.

"I'll give you a crossbow", he said, handing her a black crossbow and a quiver full of arrows.

He then turned to EvilHareGirl.

"You're somewhat harder, but I've got something I think you'll like this one", he said.

He pulled a long, thin katana from a shelf and handed it to her.

She pulled it from the sheath and swung it experimentally a few times before smiling and sliding it back in.

"Know, I've saved the best for me", Curtis said.

He grabbed a submachine gun from the back, along with a combat knife, which he strapped to his thigh. Suddenly a loud beeping came from the computer room.

"Uh oh", Curtis said to himself before he ran into the room.

He ran in and quickly began to type on the keyboard in front of the computer.

"We've got a Dimensional flux building up", he said.

"A what", asked Genki?

"When a Dimensional Gateway is used, it causes a hole to open at its destination", he said. "This computer is programmed to pick these up and find where they're coming out at".

A map popped up and blinking lights appeared over New York, Washington D.C., Moscow, Hong Kong, London, Berlin, Rome, Houston, and Tokyo.

"He's popping up in major cities all over the world", Curtis said. "He is setting up for a full scale invasion. All of these cities are either very important for the global economy, have some major military value, or allow him a good path for conquest".

He turned and looked at the group.

"Pack your toothbrushes, we've got some traveling to do", he said.

The group nodded and ran out of the room. Curtis looked at the computer screen and the blinking lights on it. He let out a low growl before grabbing a small CD case from the top of the computer and walking out.

(**)

Now the fun starts. Scizor has started a full-scale invasion, and now the searchers must travel all over the world and defeat his armies. Better brush up on your foreign languages folks, it's going to be a long trip. Also, I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer, just wait.


	10. Moving Out

A New Evil

Part 10: Moving Out

By: Scizor

Curtis ran into his bedroom and grabbed a backpack. He quickly began to through in clothes and toiletries. EvilHareGirl walked in as he was finishing.

"Where to first", she asked?

"Washington D.C.", he said. "I need to reach the ADSF".

"The what", EvilHareGirl asked?

"ADSF", he repeated. "It stands for Alternate Dimension Security Forces, of which I am a high ranking officer".

EHG's mouth fell open in shock

"Who better to lead teams then the one who designed it", he said.

EvilHareGirl grinned.

"There's more to you then meets the eye", she said.

Curtis grinned back.

"Oh yeah", he said boastingly.

Curtis picked up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"We need to get to Scott Air Force Base, near St. Louis", Curtis said. "We can get a cargo plane to get us all to Washington".

He led EHG downstairs, where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Lets go", he said. "I've got a vehicle to get us to our next destination".

He loaded them all into a large truck and started the drive towards the airbase.

(**)

The group arrived at the airbase and began to talk with the base commander.

"Alright, I'll see about getting you the cargo plane", the commander said. "But I had better get it back in one piece".

Curtis narrowed his eyes and glared at the commander.

"Don't patronize me", the teen growled. "You'll get it when I'm finished, understand".

The man shivered under Curtis icy gaze and nodded. He left to prepare a plane. Curtis sighed.

"I hate bureaucrats", he said.

He looked at the group and shrugged.

"We may have a long wait", Curtis said.

Curtis at down and pulled a Tom Clancy book out of his backpack and started to read. EvilHareGirl sat down next to him.

"Hey Curtis", she asked?

Curtis glanced up from his book.

"Um, have you ever had to…", she began before stopping?

Curtis smiled slightly.

"Had to kill somebody", he said?

EvilHareGirl nodded.

Curtis put his bookmark back in his book and looked at her.

"A few", he said. "But I'll admit I don't enjoy it".

"Then why do you do it", she asked?

Curtis just sat there silent for a second.

"Because I know that I have to fight, to protect everyone I care about", he said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But if I know Scizor, this will be over soon", he said. "One way or another".

(**)

AH, WRITER'S BLOCK. Can't…think…of… new…idea.

*****Starts running around screaming*****.


End file.
